


Roberta's Homecoming

by MeJA



Series: The Team Rifle Ideas [8]
Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga), RWBY
Genre: Drama, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, Nursing, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sick Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeJA/pseuds/MeJA
Summary: Roberta returns to her Garcia, but brings back a surprise; how will Glynda Goodwitch fit into the Lovelace family?
Relationships: Fabiola Iglesias/Garcia Lovelace, Glynda Goodwitch & Fabiola Iglesias, Glynda Goodwitch/Garcia Lovelace, Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros/Garcia Lovelace, Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros/Glynda Goodwitch
Series: The Team Rifle Ideas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1331864
Kudos: 2





	1. Return, part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RWBY: Team Rifle (RFFL)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283146) by [chadmaako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadmaako/pseuds/chadmaako). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberta returns to her Garcia, but brings back a surprise; how will Glynda Goodwitch fit into the Lovelace family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chad “Chadmaako” passed away from a heart condition before he could finish Team Rifle (RFFL). Thanks again to Mrs. Chadmaako her approval for this endeavor.
> 
> Fair warning; these chapters delve into lemony fresh topics or eroticism, whichever term you prefer. Roberta is returning to her beloved Garcia, and hot blooded sex and romance happens. 
> 
> I’ll address one thing straight up; I put an underage tag on it just because of the difference between Garcia and Roberta’s ages (and Glynda’s age difference, also). Technically, if Garcia was approximately thirteen or older in the Roberta’s Blood Trail anime or manga, and Roberta spends five years away at Remnant, then Garcia should be at age of consent by most standards.
> 
> I don’t really address that the Team RFFL stories seem to take up a less than five year period; I could come up with some idea like Remnant time moves faster than Black Lagoon Earth time, but I don’t feel justifying that is really vital to this part of the story.
> 
> First two chapters have a lot of eroticism, so I’ll put a summary at the end of chapter two for those of you whom it’s not your cup of tea…
> 
> I don’t own or profit from RWBY, Black Lagoon, Final Fantasy IX, or Harry Potter. Comments are appreciated, y'all. My first time working with a more erotic theme, so feedback is welcome.

Garcia stood on the steps of the Lovelace family mansion, Fabiola Iglesias, temporary Head Maid, stood to his left, slightly behind him and watching over him carefully. Today his Head Maid and Head of Household, Roberta, was slated to return from her five year term of service with new cybernetic limbs courtesy of the people who she had been fighting for. He hoped the new limbs had been successful, and she could return to her roll as his chief protector. No matter what, he looked forward to seeing her; cybernetically augmented or not, Garcia loved his Roberta, and had waited five years for her return to consummate their love.

There was a shimmer and then a portal of light irised on an open portion of the massive gardens that ringed the mansion. Garcia strained to see who or what was coming through the portal. Figures appeared in the light...and Garcia took off running towards the first figure through, a nearly six foot person in a white military uniform of an unknown organization with a long mane of black hair held together by a single tie in the back.

_"¡Master Garcia! ¡Alto!"_ Fabiola yelled, and pursued him, concerned that a second, unplanned figure had exited the portal which then closed. Fabiola immediately identified the figure Garcia was headed towards as the Head Maid, who had also broken into a dead run towards Garcia. Deciding that the presence of the Head Maid meant there was no threat to her wonderful Garci, Fabiola switched her thoughts from intercepting and stopping him to simply paralleling him and keeping a close watch on the second figure and maintaining 360 degrees situational awareness around them. She would, no matter what, use any force necessary to protect him.

Glynda Goodwitch followed Roberta into the portal and out into the bright sunshine and warm air on the other side. When she exited the portal her breath was taken away. Roberta had described the grounds in detail, but it didn't do justice to the riot of colors and the perfume of all the flowers in the Lovelace mansion gardens. Bird songs and insect sounds filled her ears. Water fountains added to the soothing natural orchestra that caressed Glynda's ears, and a warm breeze played over Glynda’s face.

At first she didn't even notice the three story Spanish style mansion sprawling along in the middle of the gardens. Then Roberta drew her attention when she gave a sharp inhalation and started running towards what appeared to be a well dressed young man who similarly ran from the mansion steps towards them. Roberta closed the distance between her and the young gentleman quickly, and scooped him into her arms when she reached him. She spun around with him twice until falling to her knees. Cradling the young man in her lap with her arms around him, she kissed him ferociously at first, then shifted him to where he was more comfortable and continued to kiss him luxuriously. 

Glynda approached cautiously, trying to project calm, and was intercepted by a young lady in maid's uniform who ordered her to "Stop where you are, ma'am. I will not order you again!" Glynda noticed the young maid's combat stance, and the calm demeanor and flat eyes of a combat professional. She surmised this was the second young female bodyguard who had remained to protect the young Lord of the manor. She stopped as ordered, and kept her hands visible. After long minutes, Roberta, eyes brimming, waved for Glynda to come closer. As she approached, she heard Roberta say "there is someone I would like for you to meet..."

**Later that night**

Garcia approached the master bedroom that he slept in now and reflected on advice his father, Diego Lovelace, had taught him and reminded him of often; "Life always throws a punch, so remember to always roll back up on your feet after you’ve been punched..." ' _Mi padre, you do not know how right you were, I think._ ' crossed his mind. Glynda coming with Roberta as her lover was certainly a surprise. ' _Although, I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised, really. Five years is a long time to wait._ ' Garcia certainly knew this, and didn't begrudge that Roberta had found a warm bed to welcome her during a tough time. 

He had kept his promise to her, and had waited for her return. Since the Lovelace family fortunes were on the rise following the discovery of rare earth minerals on the family lands, Garcia Lovelace had many a fair maiden looking to land him as a prize catch. He had dutifully not fallen to their temptations, however, and had excused himself from any possible relationships with all the dignity and respect he could muster. There had been a few hard cases that Fabiola had offered to stick her gun under their chin and explain in graphic terms what would happen if she squeezed the trigger. Garcia had to admit that he was tempted at times to take the extremely loyal Fabiola up on her offer…

They had gone inside and talked a long time about Glynda, and Roberta had assured him that she loved them both. Roberta's response when she saw him for the first time also reassured him of that. Glynda had been graceful and had stated that she knew Roberta loved them both and that she was willing to share, and that she understood that this was a development that Garcia would need time to come to grips with. Glynda also asserted she understood Roberta would protect Garcia with her life… 

Fabiola looked like she wanted to toss Glynda out on her ear, but Garcia had searched his heart and told Fabi to give Glynda a guest apartment. So the Lovelace family had gained another member, and as they toured the grounds and discussed the family business, Glynda seemed to understand and take to it like a fish to water. ' _I have been feeling a bit snowed under lately, maybe señora Glynda would make an excellent personal assistant?..._ '

Garcia entered his Chambers alone and looked towards his bed. ' _I had different plans for tonight, as well..._ ' he thought sadly. He closed the door, and took one step towards the bed when strong arms wrapped around his chest and waist and he was pulled back tight against an iron strong body that spooned him tenderly. His head was pillowed against a familiar soft bodice. Soft lips began to nibble his neck. He smiled as, breath tickling his ear sensually, Roberta's voice behind him said "Young Master, I have finally caught you alone." " _Sí, mi Roberta,_ but what do you plan to do with me now that you have caught me?" He replied. Again her breath tickled his ear. "Everything, my precious young master, everything..."

In the small dining anteroom off of his main bedroom, Garcia sat in a comfortable chair, jacket and shirt stripped off. He was blindfolded with Roberta standing over him, one long, leather booted leg resting over his shoulder with his head resting in the crook of her leg. She massaged his shoulders and petted his head softly until she took his chin between her gloved fingers and opened his mouth. He obediently extended his tongue and she gently caught the tip between her thumb and forefinger. She spooned a liberal amount of a sweet fruity jelly, followed by several drops of chocolate sauce. She released his tongue and held his head, her long fingers interlaced through the hair on the back of his head. He leaned back into her hold as he swirled and tasted the concoction before swallowing. "Strawberries and chocolate." He said. " _Mi amor de dulce,_ you are too good at this game." She replied. "I'm going to have to make it more difficult for you, _lo síento mucho._ "

She scissored her leg off of him and moved to straddle his thighs, cradling his head and neck as she moved up against him, softly pressing herself to him. He heard a rustle and some clinking noises, then the sound of something spraying like through a nozzle? She cradled his head with her thumbs on his cheeks and her fingers intertwined behind his neck, and bid him to "open wide". As he opened his mouth, it was filled with a sweet creamy fluffy substance, with a salty sweet caramel underneath and a large, fleshy item that threatened to fill his whole mouth. 

Before he could say anything, she said. "Let us see how you do when you are distracted." She pulled of the blindfold, and his eyes went wide as they focused on her. She wore her parade military long coat, but left it open in the front. Underneath she wore nothing but a black fishnet full body stocking, showing her exquisite breasts, chiseled abs, and her shaved clean mound. White thigh high leather boots with side laces and white velvet gloves completed her ensemble. 

His mouth was filled with one of her nipples. She smiled lovingly down at him as he sat slack jawed and blushing adorably. She gently withdrew her erect nipple and softly closed his mouth. She pulled him in tight between her breasts, spooning her front to him, and purred "I win this time." She tilted his head back to have him look up at her between her breasts, "And my prize is..." She sprayed whipped cream on her nipples. " _Mi amor de dulce_ uses his glorious mouth to clean me up... pretty please?" As he greedily licked and suckled, he discovered she had painted her nipples with salted caramel, one of his absolute favorite flavors. He mewled with pleasure as he gave her his best effort. As he worked, she enjoyed his efforts; murmuring to him. "Yes, Garcia. Ohh, my little Master, yes, there. _¡Ai Garcia mi amor! ¡Mi Garcia de dulce!..._ " She grew wet as he continued, and ached to have him inside her. As he was finishing, he looked up at her. Smiling, she opened her mouth and sensually licked her lips as he watched.

_Memory flashed in his mind. A dingy industrial warehouse in Roanapur with bloody bodies of FARC commandos. The Cuban marine has his Roberta laying on her back at gunpoint. He demands she give him her tongue and she licked her lips..._

_She is beating the Cubaño pig without mercy. His head is crushed and she still hits him. His jaw flies off and lands at Garcia's feet. Collapsing in fright, he sees her bloodstained face saying "little master", then she shrieks..._

He felt a cold towel on his face, and he looks up to see she's not shrieking, but she is saying "little master" and "Garcia" to him repeatedly. He's panting and afraid, but is in his bedroom. His Roberta is holding him on the small couch in his Chambers, her military long coat over his shoulders to keep him warm. Even though it's a warm night, he still begins to shiver with spent adrenaline. She spoons him in front and tucks her coat around him in back, cocooning him. She touches a panel on the coat, and internal heaters activate. "You were back there, in Roanapur on that night, yes?" He nodded. She holds him for a long minute, then says "Come. I'll get you in bed and lay with you tonight. We can have fun later. I'm not going anywhere." 

"No." He replies. She looks down at him, tucked into her as he is. He says "We can't let it run our lives anymore. It's what happened, and when things like this happen we'll deal with them at the time, but then we'll move forward and not let them stop us or slow us down. Not anymore". He rested his head on her, and said "Just let me stay like this for a little while longer...." She cupped the back of his head in her hand and rested her chin on his head. She would let him stay there as long as he needed to.


	2. Return, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberta and Garcia's first night together since her return continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chad “Chadmaako” passed away from a heart condition before he could finish Team Rifle (RFFL). Thanks again to Mrs. Chadmaako her approval for this endeavor.
> 
> Warning; a lot of eroticism. There's a summary at the end for those who don't like to delve into erotica.
> 
> I don’t own or profit from RWBY, Black Lagoon, Final Fantasy IX, or Harry Potter. Comments are appreciated, y'all. My first time working with a more erotic theme, so feedback is welcome.

After resting following a painful flashback, Garcia began to extricate himself from Roberta's hold. She helped him to stand in front of her as she sat on the couch in his bedroom. He stretched for a second while she looked on admiringly. He looked at her with love shining within his deep blue eyes; ' _I have always loved your eyes, mí amor. You have always had an old soul looking out from them._ '

"You know, I haven't seen your new body.” He smiled at Roberta, and her heart melted. She stood up in front of him, and slowly turned, removing the arm's length glove to reveal her now well broken in cybernetic arm and hand. He tentatively touched it, and she reached out to softly caress his face and lips with her metal fingertips.

"You're beautiful..." He marveled at her exquisiteness. She stepped close and smiled down at him. He put his arms around her and rested his cheek on her, and looked up into her eyes, smiling. His eyes were shimmering in an obvious attempt to not cry. "You were always my Roberta, and I loved you no matter what you were. But now you're my Roberta and even more..." She caressed his face and neck, and dabbed and wiped under his eyes gently with her gloved thumb. She softly teased, "You still cry too easily for a man, _mi Garcita de dulce._ " She put her hands to his hips, and undid his belt and lowered his pants. He was erect underneath his underwear, and she began to kneel in front of him. ' _I see you have grown big and strong in the right places,_ ¡nanito!' she thought. He stopped her with his hands on her shoulders. "I want to make you happy, Roberta. You don't have to do that for me; I will be happy when I know you were satisfied." 

" _Nanito_ , I'm satisfied just here with you..." Truthfully, she had become wet as she ran to him yesterday, and their first kiss in five years had sent an orgasm shuddering through her. "What kind of man am I if I do not be sure my love is taken care of?" He asked. He rested his palm on her cheek. "Please?" He begged.

She nodded and pulled him in. She moved him to the couch and threw her long coat down and laid him on it, propping his head up on a pillow by one armrest. She stared down at him laying nearly naked in her coat and placed her hand on his bare chest. She bent down and licked and lightly nibbled on his nipples, causing him to gasp and try to rise. She gently pushed him back down and held him down with her hand, and moved to kiss and tongue his neck and jawline. He moaned and mewled and the bulge in his underwear grew.

Rising up and leaning over him, she looked down at him lovingly then reversed herself and rested his head on her mound between her legs. She rose up and straddled his head and slowly lowered herself to his face. She knew she was wet already and she began to coach him what to do. Though not experienced, he was a more than willing pupil, quick to learn and eager to perform. " _Ai, Garcito_ , right there!...Ohh, that's good, _¡muy bien!_...A little faster, my love. _¡Ondelei!_ " 

She intertwined her fingers in his hair and held his head in place while he held out his tongue. She grinded and bumped his tongue with her vulva, teasing and inflaming him. She took his hand and showed him where to insert two, then three fingers. "I'm close, Garci, please do not stop!" As a reward for him, she ripped off his underwear and toyed with him gently.

Encouraged, he redoubled his efforts. She snarled into the air with the pleasure he brought to her. She had a shuddering orgasm and quickly moved off of him so as to not to gush in his face. She cut loose over his chest instead, soaking him. In her ecstasy, she momentarily loosened her grip on her Maiden’s power, causing her eyes to flare with yellow flames of power spilling out of her eye sockets. She quickly snuffed the flames out, and Garcia was in no position to see. Besides, he was occupied admiring his beloved's majestic backside.

She stood up, telling him " _¡No Mas, no mas!_ " and turned to face him and knelt beside him. He was slick from chin to chest with her nectar, and breathing heavily from the exertion. He looked up at her and asked urgently if he'd satisfied her. "Of course! You were very good and kind, little master. You gave me everything I wanted" She kissed him, tasting tangyness from herself on his lips. She grabbed the towel she had used on his face earlier and quickly wiped him clean. "If it means you enjoyed yourself," he panted, "then I don't care how messy I get." He earned a tight kiss for that statement, and she plundered his soft mouth with her tongue.

She took his turgid member into her hand. "With your permission, it would be my pleasure to take care of this for you, _mí amor._ " He meekly nodded. She laid him out flat, and placed a pillow under his buttocks to hold him in position, then straddled his hips. She inserted him into her thoroughly wet womenhood and began to ride him. Slowly at first, she built up speed as he moaned and panted. His hands balled up in her coat as he clenched his fists in an effort to hang on to his wits...

She rested one hand on his shoulder to hold him in place, and with the other drew wet circles around his nipples. As she went faster he grimaced as if he were in pain. Upon seeing it, Roberta stopped and asked if she was hurting him. He, barely able to speak, croaked out "Please...don't stop!... pls!... more." Smiling, Roberta resumed riding him even faster. He threw his head back and sucked the air. Roberta varied the speed she stroked him with, and he breathed raggedly and moaned loudly. She became concerned towards the end that he would be too exhausted, so she lightened up on him. She bent forward and held him to her breasts. He began to cry ,"I'm..I'm..I'm." and then he erupted in a climax that came in shuddering waves through him. Roberta also gushed for a second time. She held him inside her as she laid protectively over him and continually kissed him softly.

Eventually, he reclaimed his scattered thoughts, and began to thank her. She shushed him with a finger to his lips, followed by a long, luxurious plundering of his mouth. "The night is still young, my precious Garci..." She said as she slipped her finger past his lips and into his mouth. He suckled as she kissed him along his jaw and down his neck and down the centerline of his body. She gently gripped his manhood and teased him with her tongue on his tip. He became erect quickly again, and mewled around her finger in his mouth. Abruptly she stood up and said "My dirty little master, it's time to clean you up..." She rolled her hips at him as she sauntered to the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to glance back at him with a hungry look in her eye and a salacious smile on her face. She grabbed a nearby bottle of champagne out of the ice bucket it was waiting in and disappeared into the bathroom. He heard the cork pop and he heard the water running. He got up and on still shaky legs he rushed to follow her.

As he entered the steamy bathroom, he didn't see her at first. The door closed behind him and her strong metal arm circled his waist and picked him up off the ground effortlessly. Her other arm snaked around under his arms and cupped the side of his chest . "Caught you again, my little precious master. It's time for your shower." She purred into his ear, then began to lick and nibble him delicately. "And if I say no?..." She chuckled and nibbled him a little harder, tickling his ear. Her other hand reached his tickle spot on his ribs. "Grubby little precious masters don't get a choice about being bathed!" she told him with mock severity. Any further response from him degenerated into peals of laughter as she touched his ticklish ribs as she carried him to the shower.

In the shower she tickled him without mercy as she continued to hold him off the ground. Eventually he was red faced and out of breath, so she stopped and held him so the water ran over his shoulders and back as he recovered. She sluiced soap down his front and back and stroked his erection with a warm soapy hand. He leaned back against her and rested his head on her, as she found and plundered his mouth. She continued stroking him while she nibbled and, taking a chance, playfully mock bit his shoulders and ear. He responded with an even larger erection, moaning with need as he engorged past his limit. She took a good mouthful of chilled champagne, then captured his chin with her hand and fed it to him with her mouth. 

He moaned with the need to release. She said into his ear "I am stronger than ever, my sweet Garci, _mi amor._ " She flipped him around in midair, her cybernetic arm and hand catching him under his buttocks and keeping his feet dangling off the ground. She rested him against the wall, and then she held him up by his thighs with both her arms as she moved him up the wall until she was facing his crotch. Holding him again with her metal arm, she took more champagne into her mouth, then engulfed his erection. He couldn't form words as she worked his shaft and washed him with the warm bubbles. He gasped and closed his eyes and pawed the air at random as she took him deep into her slick throat, engulfing him to the root of his shaft and holding him there impossibly long. " _¡Mi diós, Roberta!_ " He gasped. 

She pulled back and reassured him, "You can release into me, _mi dulce Garci_ , it is fine to do so..." She returned to sucking on him, looking up at him expectantly. He kept his eyes closed and bit at his thumb. She quickly pulled his hands down so he couldn't bite himself; " _¡Master Garcia! Que es_ , my love? It is alright." He shook his head, moaning in need but unwilling to do _that_ to his love. Roberta discerned his hesitance, and lowered him and pulled him close, though she still held him so his feet didn't touch the ground. 

His sweet nature inflamed her passion to protect and take care of him. She rested him on her and whispered lustily into his ear. "It is fine, young master. I want you to do this! I want to show my love for you. I would only allow one I love and respect like you to do this..." She still sensed his reluctance, so she relented. "Very well, my sweet Garci, _mi amor_...let me release you now, my love."

She maneuvered him between her legs, and inserted him into her dripping womanhood. She used her arm to move him in and out, thrusting him deeply and fully into herself. "Go ahead, my love. You know you need to, so let go now, _mi Garci._ " He breathed heavily into her chest and she patted him gently. "Go on, Garci...go on..." She encouraged him. He shivered against her, then exploded with a cry into her chest. She followed him with her own silent climax. 

He shuddered with release and shivered with spent hormones. She spooned him and let the warm water roll over him. "I have you, _mi Garci_ , I'm strong again and I will take good care of you. Your Roberta promises you, yes?" He kissed her softly, nodded yes, and rested against her as she continued to hold him tight, spooning him to her front.

After holding him for awhile, she exited the shower with him and wrapped him up in and toweled him dry. She carried him into the bedroom and laid him on the bed with a warm fluffy towel under him. She pulled pillows around him, wanting him to feel nothing but softness. She knelt on hands and knees over him and rested her chin on her hands and looked down at him. He smiled up at her and touched her cheek with his palm. She covered it with her hand, then kissed his palm lovingly and returned it to her cheek. She felt him rise again underneath her. Her hands explored briefly and found him erect again. She looked at him and he seemed depressed. "What's wrong, _mí amor?_ She asked.

"I want to pleasure you more, Roberta, but I don't think I can do it" he said. "Do not worry about it, Garci. I do not require you to be perfect every time. I'm happy with whatever you give me." She said. She reached down and began to gently massage him, and he responded. Before long she was riding him again, this time milking him with her exquisite muscles. He panted, exhausted, as he lay under her. "You can do this, little master, just take your time. I believe in you, and no matter what, I'll always take good care of you." He moaned lustily as he released again, then lapsed into sleep. ' _I believe I broke him…_ ' she thought, as she smiled down at him and caressed his hair tenderly.

Later he lay bathed in sweat, breathing heavily as his Roberta lay beside him with her leg across him, propped up on one arm looking down on him with a loving smile. She gave him a recovery drink using a bottle with straw, and used a towel to wipe the sweat away. He fell asleep before she even finished wiping him down. She spooned him to her and he held his Roberta and she held her Garcia all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary; chapter 1 - Roberta returns to her beloved Garcia, but brings Glynda Goodwitch with her. Garcia is surprised, but accepts Glynda graciously into the family. Later that night, Roberta catches Garcia alone in his bedroom and passionately ends his long wait for her to return. Garcia has a flashback, but tells Roberta that they will handle things as they happen. They continue, after Garcia rests while Roberta holds him.
> 
> Chapter 2 Roberta and Garcia continue their passionate night. Roberta shows Garcia her new body, and shows him she is more than strong enough to protect him. She makes love to him until he falls asleep, exhausted. She watches him sleep as she lays with him protectively.
> 
> So the discussion behind the scenes was would Roberta return as Garcia’s lover? Or leave him behind and stay on Remnant? 
> 
> The final arguments that seemed to decide that she would return was that Garcia would likely be killed by his father’s enemies if Roberta and her semblance and implants were not there to protect him. Also, it didn’t seem right that he saves and redeems her not once, but twice, the second time putting himself in harm’s way to come after her. Then she abandons him? When she’s supposed to be going to Remnant to fix her body so she can be strong and protect him? To have her leave him seemed OOC considering how devoted she’s supposed to be to him…


	3. Return, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RWBY: Team Rifle (RFFL) was created by Chadmaako, who couldn't finish his vision before he passed away. Here are some of the ideas for the story's future brought to light. Roberta’s return and Glynda Goodwitch's integration into the Lovelace family continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next two chapters are a bit shorter, and there’s not so much erotic content; more slice of life, etc. For RWBY fans, Glynda Goodwitch will be more prominent in these two chapters and in the final chapter. Much more so than in the first two…
> 
> Another Fair Warning; in these chapters, Garcia takes ill and is nursed by Roberta and, to a lesser degree, Fabiola and Glynda. Let me just say right away – it’s not an attempt to be timely with the onset of the Covabid-19 virus. This was written at least a year or so ago, well before Covabid-19 was even being reported on. Garcia’s illness is based more on my experience with reoccurring pneumonia. If reading about sick people triggers something in you, especially now, then these are probably two chapters you want to skip. Similarly, if you’re trying to escape from the headlines about the pandemic, this may not be for you…
> 
> I don’t own or profit from RWBY or Black Lagoon. Comments are always appreciated and welcome,

Garcia's head nodded as he looked at his breakfast instead of eating it. His appetite had abandoned him as it simply took too much of his energy to contemplate eating. His tight chest burned with every breath, even breaths as shallow as his were right now. His nose was stopped up and his throbbing sinuses made his face feel as if it were ready to explode. His ears also felt full and everything sounded as if he were underwater. The three ladies who were charged with his well being and who loved him more than life itself looked on with tender concern. Finally, Roberta, the Head Maid and Head of the Household stepped forward. 

Standing beside his chair, Roberta bent down from her nearly six feet in height to place her fully cybernetic hand on his back between his shoulder blades and placed her other hand with it’s two cybernetic fingers to rest on his forehead, helping him hold his own head up. Microsensors in her fingertips measured the temperature in the blood vessels of his forehead. "103.4°F," she informed the other two women. She looked back at him and said. "No arguments, Master Garcia. I am cancelling _su citas_ for today and putting you in bed, _mí amor._ " 

She bent down and wrapped her arm around his waist, and with seemingly no effort, picked him up to a standing position and took most of his weight on her hip and arm. The other ladies, Fabiola Iglesias, second Maid, and Glynda Goodwich, personal assistant to Garcia, noticed Roberta performed the feat of strength with her flesh and bone arm, not her cyber one. "Fabiola, please see to the dishes." Roberta asked. 

Pulling out her smartphone, Glynda said, "I'll call everyone on his appointment schedule today and tomorrow and reschedule." Roberta nodded to her and patted Glynda's shoulder with her free hand, and then proceeded to mostly carry her ailing young master to his bed. Fabiola gathered up the breakfast dishes and headed for the kitchen, while Glynda started her task; " _Lo siento mucho_ , but on behalf of _Señor Lovelace_ I have to _cancelo y reprogramo la cita para esta tarde..._ " 

\--------------------

Glynda finished rescheduling Garcia, and was feeling rather proud. She had moved all of his appointments for today and tomorrow to next week, and had only two easy appointments on a Friday morning, so the young man she had come to quietly respect (and had began to have other, deeper feelings for) would have a long weekend to recover from his ailment. She stepped into the kitchen to see if Fabiola needed a hand with anything before going upstairs to help Roberta nurse the young Master. 

As she entered the kitchen she took a quick look at Fabiola. Roberta had only had pictures of her as a young protégé when she was on Remnant. In the intervening years Fabiola had blossomed into a beautiful woman. She had grown to where now she was only a half a head shorter than Roberta. In flats she could look Glynda, while wearing her heels, in her eyes. Though she was taller now, she was still lithe as a jungle cat, with a cross between a dancer's and a gymnasts musculature.

The maid's uniforms were not overall flattering, and Roberta and Fabiola wore a size or two larger to accommodate the body armor they wore as Garcia's bodyguards. Nonetheless, Glynda had seen many times in training how physically flexible Fabiola was even in the maid's uniform and armor. Fabiola's face was model quality, however. The spacing of Fabiola's light green eyes and mouth was perfect. Her lips and mouth were perfectly sized to her face. She had the beginnings of a luxurious black mane of hair like her mentor's. Like Roberta, even with the maid uniform and armor on, Fabiola "glided" along, silent and, Glynda knew, deadly when necessary.

Glynda had seen how a quick smile from his Fabi could wrap Garcia around her little finger. Fortunately, she had never seen the girl use her power capriciously or to Garcia's detriment. She had always given her Garci good, timely advice, as far as Glynda could see. 

The kitchen was warm, and the hot tropical sun was rising outside. The one difficult adjustment Glynda was making to her new surroundings was how much warmer Venezuela was compared to Beacon Academy. Even now she could feel a bead of sweat trickle down between her breasts. Seeing as Fabiola appeared to have the dishes in hand, Glynda crossed to the massive refrigerators and grabbed a bottle of cold water. She drained a refreshing, if not ladylike gulp from the bottle and rested the bottle on her forehead, enjoying the coolness on her skin. " _Señora._ " Fabiola said, behind Glynda's back. Glynda turned to face the young girl.

And was sprayed with cold water from face to knees from the sprayer attachment on the industrial size kitchen sink. Fabiola, weapon in hand, giggled and said. " _Lo siento mucho_ , but you looked warm so I decided to help you cool off a bit."

Glynda was soaked, and her pride was further damaged when she realized that the lighter white shirt and light bra she had worn today were quite revealing when wet. As a former headmistress, now would be when she would calm herself, deliver a stern lecture, and pronounce an appropriate punishment...

She was no longer a headmistress, so instead she activated her semblance and the dishwater in the large sink gathered itself into a large swirling ball that moved to hover over Fabiola's head. Fabiola looked up with dread as the ball moved over her. Sparing a glance towards Glynda, Fabiola said. " _Señora_ , you wouldn't..."

Wringing out her shirt tail, Glynda said. "Yes, I would." Fabiola nodded, then exploded towards the door. Glynda appreciated why the girl was Roberta's protégé; she was incredibly fast, and nearly made it out of the kitchen before Glynda's water bomb hit her squarely over her shoulders. The girl gave a cry, then turned and looked about her in frustration; " _¡Ai dios mio!_ Now I will have to mop this floor! And I smell like breakfast burros! And...and..." Her eyes widened in horror. Glynda became concerned. "And what?" she prompted. 

Fabiola hung her head. "And this was my last clean uniform top. I won't get to do my laundry until tonight...The Head Maid will be cross and have to make rude statements about my attire and lack of discipline." Glynda felt sympathetic towards the young lady. She had been young once, and had seen moments among youngsters that were much more destructive. She quietly said, off handedly, "Perhaps you shouldn't have started a water fight, then." The girl bristled at the words, then turned and slow stalked towards Glynda. 

"Perhaps you shouldn't come into other people's lives where things are finally going right and risk upsetting everything, _Señora..._ "

\---------------------------

Roberta finished putting warm, comfortable socks onto Garcia's feet, then pulled up the covers over his legs. She knew he wasn't feeling well in the night, so she had opted to wear a simple tight black dress with high collar, long sleeves and long skirt with a hidden slit up the side. She checked the ice packs along his inner thighs, then the ones under his arms. She gently checked the mask now covering his nose and mouth to be sure it was snug but not chafing or cutting into him. She looked at the medicine reservoir cup attached to the mask, and saw he was approximately half done with the dose of Albuterol she was pumping into him. He lay on his bed, ensconced in soft pillows with his head propped up. She had quickly stripped him of his usual outfit and clad him in a pajama top and comfortable shorts.

She used the long slit in her skirt to pull it out of the the way of her long legs as she moved around and over him. She gently rested a hand on his shoulder as she produced a stethoscope and listened to his heart and breathing, then checked the rest of his vitals. The IV she had already placed in his arm dripped away steadily. She checked that she had a second ampule of medicine with her and decided she would use it on him once he was finished with the current one. While she was waiting she sat beside him with one arm over his back and rested his head on her shoulder and breast. She lightly finger combed his hair and petted him to try to comfort him.

Her medical knowledge seemed unusual given her former profession. But as one who had often "aggressively" interrogated individuals for intelligence, her medical training and abilities was a valuable asset; torturing someone for information often meant pushing a human body and mind to the point of collapse, with many suffering under her skills praying for their own demise and losing the will to live. Often she would have to stabilize a victim before their interrogation could resume, and she was good at it.

Now that same skill was used to protect her precious Garcia, and to make him as safe and as comfortable as possible. She used her internal systems to text the doctor in town that “his advice was needed so could he please come to the Lovelace estate?” She wirelessly accessed the sound system in his room, and played a selection of soft music to relax and distract him. She would pull out all of the stops for her Garcia until he felt better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of felt that Glynda and Fabiola would need a moment together to work out their feelings and learn to accept each other. And so they did…


	4. Return, part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda and Fabiola decide what they think of each other, as Roberta cures Garcia with unconventional means….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, If reading about sick people triggers something in you, especially now, then this chapter you might want to skip. Similarly, if you’re trying to escape from the headlines about the pandemic, this may not be for you…
> 
> Or you might like it because Garcia does get better, I promise.
> 
> I don’t own or profit from RWBY or Black Lagoon. Comments are always appreciated and welcome,

Garcia lay bathed in sweat as his fever broke. He took another sip of the bitter tea his Head of Household and lover, Roberta, wanted him to drink. He tried to not make a face at its strong, bitter taste. Roberta smiled down at the young man, and paused in smearing a similarly strong smelling ointment on his chest and stomach. She took the cup from him with her free, non cybernetic hand and held it back to his lips. "Drink as much as you can, _mi amor_. It will relax you, _mi dulce_ , and make your strength return _muy rapído._ ” 

' _And it will make what I am about to do go easier on you-_ ' she thought. He obediently took a long pull as she held it in place. Finally she pulled it back and he couldn't help but grimace at the taste in his mouth. She smiled tenderly at him and said, "As bad as you remembered it tasting, no?" She pulled out a small tube of honey, and put a drop on her finger which she smeared over his lips. He blushed and nodded, licking and smacking to get all the sugary treat. As a child, it had always been his reward for taking the bitter tea she forced him to drink when he was sick. ' _Except when did I ever have to force you to do anything I told you to do, niño? You were always such a good boy..._ ' 

She finished applying the black, oil-like ointment to his chest and ribs. It was already tingling, but not uncomfortably so. The people of her former village lived near the jungle, so the old women, the _brujas_ that ran her village had many exotic plants to experiment with. She had seen this tea and ointment combination help the sick many times, and had used it on many as a _guerilla_ in Colombia.

Roberta put a towel behind Garcia's head as a bolster. She straddled his legs and began to smell the vapor from the rapidly absorbing ointment hanging in the air over him. "Take deep breaths, as much as you can, and let me know when you start to feel the effects, Master Garcia." He obediently took a deep breath; not as deep as normal, but the deepest he had taken since he first felt off kilter. The ointment's vapors were musty and made his sinuses and throat tingle like his chest, but deep breaths felt so good that he tried another and then another. 

Suddenly, the colors all went red, green, and blue and everything shimmered in his field of view. "Roberta, I'm feeling. A. Little. S-s-Strange.." He had the edge of desperation in his voice, anxious and afraid of the strange sensations over taking him. She moved up to straddle his hips and waist, catching and rubbing his hands to reassure him and to keep him from trying to get up. She looked into his eyes, noting that his pupils were dilated. Her diagnostic sensors estimated his blood pressure to be lowered, but nothing to be concerned about. 

"You are fine, Master Garcia, just try to relax...Close your eyes for me, please, young Master." After he obeyed, she summoned a minute amount of the fall Maiden's power to her hand where it danced on her palm, and she formed it into a sphere. ‘ _You’re sure this will help him?_ ' she thought. She knew the answer from the Fall Maiden before she had even summoned the energy; Amber’s presence within her had reassured her that it would do no harm to him and would help him.

She placed the power sphere on her tongue, then covered his mouth and nose with her mouth and pushed the energy into his mouth and down his throat. When he gasped she gave him a deep, deep breath and pushed the power down into his lungs. She released him and rested her forehead on his, as he looked up at her blearily and coughed weakly. 

"Relax and let it wash over and through you. Don't fight it ..let it wash you to sleep and when you wake up you will feel much improved, I promisssss." As he felt himself begin to drift, he felt her kiss his eyes shut with a feather light touch, then as he fell into sleep her felt her soft kiss on his lips...

As she gentled him to sleep, she kept her fingertip sensors in constant contact with his chest. The sensors measured in real-time his pulse, blood pressure, EKG, and even gave her imagery of his heart and lungs. She watched his heartbeat slow down and then stabilize at acceptable levels. She watched the Maiden's power travel through his lungs, cleansing them. As the fall Maiden's power raced through the rest of his body hunting that which sought to create his illness, it caused him to moan and occasionally twitch. She held him carefully in both her cybernetic and flesh and blood arms and watched him fall into a deep, healing sleep...

\--------------

" _Señora..._ " Glynda readied herself should Fabiola turn violent. She knew the girl had been trained by Roberta herself, so she would have only a split second to react before Fabiola could be on her with lethal force. 

Roberta and Glynda had discussed Fabiola's reaction to Glynda joining the "family", and Roberta had felt Fabi's acceptance or rejection would depend on two factors; one, would Garcia be receptive of Glynda as Roberta's other lover? Obviously, Garcia had accepted Glynda, making a place for her in his house and family. Two, would Fabi see Glynda as interfering with Roberta's and her relationship and protection of Garcia? This question was yet to be answered, but might be soon.

Roberta had felt Fabiola was too self disciplined and internally good natured to turn violent against Glynda...but the young lady was certainly putting on the airs of being menacing, to say the least. Glynda knew she had to be careful. "I do not have to justify myself and my actions to you, Miss Fabiola. You are neither my employer or my judge. Master Garcia has seen fit to hire me and welcome me into his home. Do you presume to usurp his judgement?" 

That at least made the girl pause for a second, then she said "The Head Maid once told me we serve Master Garcia's needs first and foremost, not his whims..."

Glynda watched and listened to Fabiola closely. ' _Good, at least she's willing to make the effort to talk about things with me... that's a good sign…_ '

Glynda chose her words carefully. "And the young Master needs Roberta's protection, correct? And where is Roberta now that her service on Remnant has ended?" Fabiola stopped slow walking forward. After a moment, she looked up to Glynda and relaxed out of her combat stance. "Head Maid is here, protecting and serving Master Garcia." Fabiola sighed, and then casually walked to one of the kitchen stools. She sat down and put her head in her hands. "I am being stupid aren't I? I'm forgetting what's important over....silly little things." 

"No." Glynda said, and sat on a stool beside the young bodyguard. "The way you look at him, and the way you act around him when you think no one is looking; you love him; don't you?" Glynda said, gently. Fabiola, tears brimming, nodded and said, "Yes." "Roberta told me about the promise to wait for her. Did he?" Again, Fabiola nodded. "He would not break his word to her." ' _Five years he waited, and five years this girl waited with him!_ ' Glynda thought.

Glynda looked Fabiola in her green eyes, and turned the girl's stool towards her. "I said I didn't have to explain myself to you...But now I think I will try. I think it's important you know about me as we try to figure this whole thing out. I fell in love with Roberta on Remnant. At first it was mostly physical, and I knew she had to leave some day. But soon we developed a deeper relationship, and eventually I knew it would hurt terribly when she left."

"She spared me that."

"When the time came for her to leave, she showed up at my class in where I worked. She was resplendent in the dress uniform of the military she was serving with..." Glynda pulled out her scroll, and called up a picture of Roberta in full Atlas military parade dress uniform, resplendent with her service and campaign ribbons, including the Medal of Atlas around her neck. She showed it to Fabiola. "She came in at the end of my class, walked down the aisle straight to me and bent me over backwards in her arms and kissed me more fervently than she ever had. Then she picked me up and carried me off and I came here with her...and she was right to do so. I would have been miserable without her."

Glynda continued. "Then when we arrived she saw Garcia for the first time in five years, and that kiss she gave him was just as passionate as the one she gave me. At first I was unsure of what would happen, but he quickly invited me into his home and his life. Working and being with him I understood why Roberta and you love him. I've grown to respect what a fine young man he is so quickly. He reminds me of another great man I knew once.”

“I always still love Roberta. But I am finding I look forward to seeing Garcia just as much now. When we are working together I purposely lean into him just to feel close to him and breathe in his cologne. I can lose myself very easily in his eyes..." Fabiola nodded in agreement.

"So what am I about? I wish to help make Roberta and Garcia as happy and healthy and as successful as I can. I want only to make their lives better and protect them with all my strength and ability." Glynda looked at Fabiola. "And I think that's what you want too, don't you?" Fabiola looked at Glynda, then leaned towards her and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry I got you all wet, _señora_. You are correct, _Sí_ , I want the same thing you say; The best for them." 

Glynda tightly hugged Fabiola back, and whispered into her ear "And don't worry about yourself and Garcia. I've seen the way he watches you walk, and the way you look at each other. Now that his word to Roberta is fulfilled, I think very soon here you will, like the Head Maid, be making Garcia a very, very happy young master." As Fabiola blushed, Glynda pulled back and looked at her at arms length. "So let's work together on everything, shall we? Starting with let's get ourselves and this mess cleaned up."

Glynda stood up and pulled out her riding crop, the Disciplinarian. With a flourish and a wave all the water on the floor pulled up into a ball hovering in the middle of the room. A tendril of water extended out and went down the massive drain in the industrial sized sink. As the tendril continued to send water down the drain, the ball of water quickly shrank as the tendril drained it until it was no more. The floor was now spotlessly clean. 

Fabiola looked wide eyed at Glynda; "Um, _señora_ , you were a teacher, yes? Could you please teach me how to do that?" Glynda looked sternly at Fabiola and said severely, "Maybe before you hosed me down, I would have considered it." Fabiola made puppy dog eyes at Glynda, who softened her look and smiled. Glynda said. "Come with me. Grab whatever you have of a clean uniform and come to my apartment. I believe I can find a substitute clean top for you and I need to change.” As they exited the kitchen Glynda relented; “We can talk about finding a semblance on the way..."

As they changed in Glynda's room, Glynda noted two things. One, the incredible amount of weaponry and gear the Lovelace killer maids carried under their uniforms; primary and secondary communication gear, primary and secondary firearms, kbar knives and brass knuckles and extendable batons for close quarters combat, flash-bang, smoke and fragmentation grenades, and a field grade emergency medical kit. They even carried restraints in case they needed a prisoner for interrogation, and a Balaclava mask in case their operations spilled out into the public eye. 

Two, she noticed as Fabiola was changing that the girl's physique was beautiful. Her muscles rippled as she moved with an inherent strength and grace. Glynda smiled quietly as she knew Garcia was in for a real treat the night that Fabiola shared his bed. 

Fabiola quickly rinsed the dishwater off of her and out of her hair in Glynda's bathroom. Roberta had left a spare uniform in Glynda's closet, and they were able with some pins and tucking to make things work for Fabiola. As they left Fabiola turned with cat-like quickness and planted two pecks on Glynda's cheeks to say thank you.

\--------------

Glynda and Fabiola knocked and then quietly entered the master bedroom. Garcia was still asleep and was being spooned on one side by an ever watchful Roberta, as she tenderly held the mask on his face while he received another breathing treatment. His color and the clamminess of his skin was much improved, however, and he was breathing deeper and deeper breaths as he slept a deeper, more healing sleep. Glynda and Fabiola both touched his head and noticed he was much cooler than before. 

His treatment was finished, so Roberta removed his mask and shut down the nebulizer system. Roberta stood up and fixed her skirt to be more proper. "I need to address the house staff as they start their shift. Fabiola, please sit with the young master and watch over him in my absence." Fabiola gladly moved in and crouched on the bed beside him. 

"I should grab some files and my laptop from the office, then I can help you both with him today. Is he well enough to leave for a minute?" Glynda asked. Roberta nodded affirmatively. As she reached the door, Roberta turned back. "Fabiola, the doctor will be here in a little while. Could you give him a sponge bath? He will feel much more comfortable and sleep better if he is clean." Glynda smiled at the starry eyed look Fabiola got at the idea of her bathing her Garci in his hour of need. Fabiola made little effort to hide her enthusiasm. "Yes, ma'am! Right away, ma'am!" The girl popped it from the bed to the bathroom and back again as she carried in a basin and washcloths.

**Epilogue**

Garcia slowly came back to consciousness. He was aware of a quiet conversation on his right between Fabiola and Glynda over some special training for something called a semblance. On the left his trusty Roberta leaned against him, supporting him and holding him tight to her. He attempted to open his eyes thick with sleep. Roberta gently told him to "Wait a moment, young Master." He felt a rough towel wash his face and softly clean the matter from his eyes. "Try to open your eyes now, Master Garcia." 

He creaked his eyelids open and his vision slowly focused on the three ladies he loved the most of all smiling down at him. "Welcome back, _mi amor..._ " Roberta said as she tilted his head back and kissed him softly for a long minute.

She continued to hold his head as Glynda then gently combed her fingers through his hair. “It’s good to see you awake and alert, Garcia.” Glynda gently hugged him, then pulled back and smiled genuinely at him. 

After Glynda pulled back, there was a long pause and then they all looked at Fabiola. She suddenly grew wide eyed and swallowed hard, as Glynda and Roberta exchanged small, knowing smiles. Then Garcia, smiling, nodded to Fabiola. Before he knew it, she was kissing him fiercely and it was his turn to blush and “Hmm” in surprise.

"Easy, _niñita_ , easy..." Roberta purred, cradling Garcia protectively. Glynda rested a soft hand on Fabiola's back, between her shoulders. Fabiola's fierceness melted into pleasured moaning as Garcia's tongue teased her lips. After a moment it was his turn to join her in making soft moans as she began a serious exploration of his wonderful mouth. 

Roberta and Glynda looked into each other's eyes as they leaned together and warmed each other's mouths with their own intense kiss as they fondly caressed the young lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the final chapter. With Glynda and ? And ? else?


	5. Return, part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberta's Homecoming concludes...will the nice guys finish first, last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY: Team Rifle (RFFL) was created by Chadmaako, who couldn't finish his vision before he passed away. Here are some of the ideas for the story's future brought to light. Roberta’s return and Glynda Goodwitch's integration into the Lovelace family continues and reaches its conclusion. Thanks again to Ms. Chadmaako for her support for this.
> 
> Final chapter in Roberta’s Homecoming, and this will conclude the Team Rifle ideas series. It’s purpose is done; you readers got to see all the ideas that were being kicked around as possibilities before Chadmaako passed, at least the ones I can write up with my limited talents….
> 
> The erotic content takes up the back of this chapter; if that’s not your thing, skip to the epilogue after (spoiler alert); Glynda and Garcia kiss in the dining room…
> 
> I don’t own or profit from RWBY or Black Lagoon. Comments are always appreciated and welcome,

Garcia and Glynda sat side by side at the massive hardwood dining table in the Lovelace family dining room, eating and casually talking. Occasionally one would make the other smile at an amusing story or a witty quip, and Glynda's laughter had once or twice echoed in the massive dining room with the high ceiling. Unbeknownst to the two diners, the Lovelace maids, Roberta and Fabiola watched and listened through the crack of an open door.

The two maids had told Garcia and Glynda that they were going to serve the miners tonight, so they would be dining by themselves alone. The pair had become friendly and affectionate with each other, and more than once the maids had seen them looking at each other a certain way. Garcia hadn't been angry or hurt when Roberta had returned with Glynda as her lover, just a little ' _surprised_ ', Roberta thought. He had reacted just as she knew he would, opening his home fully to Glynda, even setting aside a few rooms as a furnished apartment for her. He had also named her his new Business Assistant, and she had proven herself as adept at slaying corporate monsters as she was at being a huntress of real monstrosities. 

Roberta had also made sure the first night back to show Garcia just how much she still loved him and had missed him; she smiled softly as she remembered laying naked with him in the master bedroom, leg possessively draped over him, propped on one arm with her cyberhand spread gently over his chest. She felt his heavy breathing and heart racing as she gently smiled down at him while he, bathed in sweat and shuddering in latent ecstasy, recovered both in body and mind.

Glynda had, in addition to proving herself a valuable asset in the boardroom, been very careful to not push her way into the mansion's daily life. She was subtle in involving herself in events, to the point where Garcia had, fearing she'd feel left out, begun making it a point to invite her in. She had been rewarded with Garcia's trust, and now was often laying a affectionate hand on the handsome young master's arm, or encircling his waist with her arm when they walked together.

Now she pushed her plate back, and turned towards Garcia. Sighing, she told him, "I'm sorry." He looked at her quizzically as he finished his mouthful, then asked "for what?" Glynda looked him directly into the deep blue pools of his eyes, and saw what made many young women's hearts race when encountering the young master; ' _it's easy to lose yourself in such gorgeous eyes..._ ' Glynda thought. Garcia sensed Glynda was opening up to him, and turned towards her to give her his rapt attention.

"I'm sorry..." Glynda covered Garcia's hand with her own. "During the war against Salem, Roberta had to do some... difficult things. She thought she had buried the Bloodhound, but...as the war progressed, the Bloodhound returned." She rubbed Garcia's hand under her own. "She never endangered me or anyone she cared about with it, but it returned. I know she and I will have to live with that side of her and what it's done and what it's capable of. I know she told you it's done and buried, so I'm sorry that your Roberta was put in the situation where it could come back..." 

She took a deep breath, sighed, and waited for the young man's response. She had already resolved in her mind that if she took it upon herself to tell him this, she would also do whatever she could to help him work through any old wounds this reopened.  
Garcia felt and looked a little sad at the news. But after a moment or two he lightly smiled and looked at Glynda. ' _La señora has such ojos bonita's, such a beautiful light blue, like turquoise..._ ' Garcia thought. He gently rested his hand on Glynda's now, and said "In Roanapur, I never told her I thought her past was gone. I told her I would share her sins with her, that she was not alone in bearing them. I said we would work them out together..." 

He took Glynda's hand into his own, clasping it firmly. "She's the strongest person I know, to have had to pull herself up from the depths of what she was, and to maintain her dignity and the ability to love others while bearing the burden of her past. I swore to love and help take her sins on then, I swore to wait for her while she went to fight on Remnant so she could protect me again, and I swear now to help her and you with any new burdens she may have accrued." 

Glynda could feel the tremendous resolve the young master could put forth, and her heart sang for him. She lightly rested her hand on his cheek, and then, before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and kissed him softly on his lips.  
He was startled for a brief second, but he settled quickly and put his arms around her. He opened his mouth and teased her softly with his tongue. He closed his eyes and began to pour passion into his kiss. She broke off and withdrew, cursing herself internally. "I'm so sorry, Garcia, I don't know what possessed me..." 

He shook his head, and before she could continue she felt his strong hands on her hips. Before she could say anything more he lifted her to sit upon the table. She kicked off her spiked heels to avoid goring him, then opened her legs and hiked up her trademark skirt to make it easier for him.

He obliged with a stunning smile and moved in close, encircling her waist with his arms and looking up at her between her breasts. She helped pull him in close by hooking her legs around him, and she stared down at his handsome face and let herself be lost in his deep blue eyes; ' _He's so beatific, it almost hurts. And he's such a good man to boot - I understand why he's so beloved._ ' 

She leaned down and kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue past his lips and exploring his lovely mouth. She helped him pull off his dinner jacket that he was always wearing, throwing it over a nearby chair, never breaking her contact with his lips. His hands returned to her waist, and her hands explored his back. He wasn't a large young man, but what he had was exquisitely toned and she massaged his back to give him more pleasure. She reached down and squeezed his buttocks playfully. He startled but held on to her kiss, then the corners of his mouth upturned and he laughed lightly into her as they continued to kiss. She loved it, and pulled him in even tighter and kissed him even more passionately.

As Glynda first kissed Garcia, Roberta and Fabiola held their breaths, hoping for him to respond. When he lifted Glynda to the table, the pair of lovers were too deep into each other to hear the ecstatic tittering as the two maids hugged each other. As the kiss lingered and the passion increased the maids withdrew and closed the door quietly, giving Glynda and Garcia their privacy. As they returned to the kitchen they fist bumped in celebration of another successful mission by the Lovelace killer maids.

\-------------

Garcia collapsed atop Glynda, totally spent as she lay naked on silk sheets placed over a soft rug in front of the fireplace. She pillowed his head between her breasts and patted him gently. He knew how to pleasure a woman and Glynda felt the warm afterglow of the euphoric orgasms he had brought out of her again and again tonight. Glowing embers gave off a soft light and kept the chill that crept into the big house at night at bay. She wrapped her arms around him, luxuriously enjoying how he felt skin to skin. 

He made an attempt to get off of her, not wanting to be too heavy on her and mumbling an apology. She shushed him and pulled him back down, wanting him spooned to her. She cupped the back of his head and pulled his head back between her breasts and held it there, then brought her chin down to wrap her lover's head in her tight but gentle flesh embrace. 

As she embraced him, he responded by growing engorged again; she could feel him between her thighs as he responded. She rubbed against him, teasing him and inflaming him more. ' _Well, well!_ ' she thought. ' _It appears as if Roberta is not the only one with great stamina…_ ' She felt him feebly moving, and realized he was trying to pleasure her again. But though his spirit was noble and willing, his flesh was weak. He groaned with the effort, and she took pity on her young love and patted his back reassuringly.

“It’s alright, Garcia. Let me take care of you, love.” She easily flipped the small man on his back; though Glynda had been an instructor for many years, she had been a top notch huntress for many years before she retired and started teaching. She had no shortage of physical strength. 

She continued to hold his head to her breasts as she pulled his legs up and straddled his thighs with her long legs. She guided him into her wet, warm sheath. She started riding him slowly, but before long she rutted him in the Amazon position, wrapping her arms around his head and shoulders and feeling him panting heavily into her chest. Before long he released and went limp in her arms as he was truly and thoroughly exhausted, but the look of ecstasy on his face convinced her that he had enjoyed every minute of it. He reached up and gently brushed her cheek, and said simply “Thank you, my love…” before he closed his eyes.

She activated her semblance and the soft silk sheets they laid on wrapped around her and him, swaddling him to her. A pillow from the couch flew over and tucked in under his neck and shoulders and a blanket draped over them. Before long he was deep asleep, his deep breaths tingling over her skin. She settled herself onto him, ready to enjoy the night spooning with him.

From one of the rooms off near Roberta's quarters her keen huntress senses heard Fabiola's cries and moans of pleasure. She smiled at the thought that her other housemates were also having a great night. She slightly repositioned Garcia where he would be more comfortable, then settled into a happy night in her new home.

After a few hours, Roberta glided her way into the third floor family room where Glynda and Garcia slept. Smiling at her two partner's close embrace, Roberta quietly and efficiently removed her clothes down to her lingerie, and then silently moved over to crouch by Garcia on the side opposite of where Glynda held him close. Roberta reached down and with a feathery light touch gently caressed Garcia’s hair.

Carefully, Roberta slid in to spoon Garcia on the side opposite of Glynda. Glynda awoke, and she and Roberta exchanged a passionate kiss over the top of Garcia's head. After breaking the kiss, both women cooperated to tightly sandwich Garcia between them. They pillowed his head between their breasts, and their long legs wrapped around his legs and each other. He stirred as they pulled him into their embrace, but gentle kisses and caresses along with soothing sweet nothings whispered to him by both women soon had him back in a deep, restful sleep. Both women each took and lovingly massaged one of his hands.

Glynda gasped in surprise as Roberta’s hand slipped between her legs and stroked her expertly. As Glynda responded, Roberta silenced her by plundering her mouth passionately with her lips. Roberta covered Glynda’s mouth with her own for a long moment while she toyed with Glynda between her legs, then pulled back and pursed her lips and slightly shook her head as if she were shushing Glynda. Roberta then winked and looked down innocently at the sleeping Garcia.

Glynda pretended to mock glare at Roberta. Roberta responded by giving a sly look and smile at Glynda, then slipped her two metal fingers into Glynda’s womanhood. Glynda breathed heavily through her nose, and firmly clamped her lips shut to avoid making a sound. Garcia sighed and grumbled in his sleep, and nestled his head back between Roberta’s breasts. Roberta bent her head down and whispered to him with authority in her voice. “Garcia, _silencío_ and stay asleep, _mí amor dulce…_ ” He obediently quieted and began to breathe deeply, returning to a deeper sleep. Roberta, looking satisfied with herself, kissed the top of his head and rested her chin on his hair.

Glynda continued to breathe heavily through her nose as Roberta persisted with pleasuring her, and she carefully moved forward to pillow Garcia’s chin and cheeks with her own breasts. She smiled slyly with narrowed eyes at Roberta, who regarded her back with one eyebrow raised. Suddenly, Glynda’s Disciplinarian flew through the air and burrowed between Roberta’s thighs, massaging Roberta’s taint and flickering lightly against Roberta’s own womanhood.

Roberta’s lips snarled sexily and she didn’t make a sound as she underwent Glynda’s leather ministrations, and then it was Glynda’s turn to snarl as Roberta added a third finger penetrating Glynda’s sex. Both women’s immense self control served them as they continued to carefully cradle and pillow their beloved Garcia sandwiched between them, while making no noise even as their respective orgasms spasmed along their thighs and through their cores.

As they finished lovemaking, Roberta and Glynda passionately kissed across Garcia. “ _Ai_ , Miss Goodwitch, I knew you would be happier here as a member of the Lovelace family than anywhere else… _¿es verdad, sí?_ ” Roberta smiled happily at Glynda. Glynda lightly laughed and nodded. “ _Es verdad, sí, mí amor._ ” 

They carefully checked the sleeping Garcia, and positioned him to make him as comfortable as possible. They pressed themselves to him, putting as much of their skin on his skin as they could, wrapping themselves tightly around him. In a soft, conspiratorial, whisper, Glynda asserted “We should do this again, maybe tomorrow? But next time…”

“We should do it when Garcia is awake.”

Glynda passionately caressed Garcia’s hair, and bobbed her eyebrows at Roberta. Roberta grinned and kissed both Glynda’s lips and Garcia’s head affectionately; she purred “ _Sí_ , I will vow to make it a night _mís amores_ will never forget…”

**Epilogue**

Garcia and Glynda sat at the meeting table across from Don Francisco de la Veracruz Merisalsa. Don Francisco was waxing very eloquently, in his opinion, about how fair the offer from the eleven other great families and his prestigious Merisalsa family was to the Lovelace scion, and how he would be able to retire at such a young age still a rich man. 

_'Yes, and you and your other semi-criminal interbred clans will make out like bandits acquiring these holdings at a quarter of their worth!'_ Glynda thought. The man trifling with her beloved young Garcia was nothing more than a bully, in her opinion, and Glynda hated bullies to the nth degree. She watched out of the corner of her eye the four men accompanying him; two were high paid chiefs in the drug cartels that had invisible tendrils all over this continent. One of those two, Don Francisco's personal assistant, was known for his smile to your face, knife in your back tactics. 

The other two were bodyguards, and in Glynda’s professional opinion were made of sterner material. One a mercenary from that island off of the continent called Europe, England, and the other from that appropriately named country on the southern side of Africa, South Africa. She had dossiers on each man and Don Francisco himself, courtesy of a colleague of the Lovelace family called "Benny", and from an American liaison, a Major Ingram. _'If we had intelligence gathering like this on Remnant, Cinder would have never made it past the border of Vale...'_ Glynda thought.

Don Francisco had finished pontificating and had slid the paperwork to liquidate the Lovelace family across to Garcia. Glynda spoke as diplomatically as she could; "With all due respect, while Master Lovelace appreciates your kind offer, we have a counter offer that will, we believe, make everyone quite a fair amount of profit in a reasonable amount of time..." 

Don Francisco cut off discussion by slamming his hand down upon the table. Red-faced, he bellowed " _¡No!_ " He looked directly into Garcia's eyes with open contempt. He despised weakness, and he felt the Lovelace son was a weak son of a weak head of a family. "Make no mistake, Garcia, this is not a negotiation now! Sign this, or your properties will be taken by force and the people you care so much about will be killed, and you might go the same way as your father did."

Roberta would of been proud of the look in Garcia's eyes; pure defiance. Don Francisco noticed it to, and decided to nip it in the bud. "We know Rosarita Cisneros is gone. You have no one to stop us from taking what we want from you, _muchachito_." He continued, "That bitch hasn't been seen in five years. And by the time your father's old friends in the interior ministry can arrive here with their troops, your mansion will be a hole in the ground and you'll be an afterthought."

"I see…" Glynda said. And tapped a text code under the table on her phone. Seconds later there was an angry voice outside the conference room door saying with authority "You can't go in...", followed by a body crashing through the door and flying several more feet to land in a heap upon the carpeted floor. Roberta aka "Rosarita Cisneros" stepped into the room with Fabiola trailing close behind. She strode in stoically to stand behind Garcia, light glinting off her large, wire frame glasses. 

The cartel men stumbled backwards, fully aware of the Lovelace maid's well earned reputation for lethality. She surveyed the room and settled her attention on Don Francisco. Crossing around the table impossibly fast, Don Francisco suddenly had Roberta looming over him. "You can't touch me, _¡Pinche bruja!_ Harm one hair on my head and it means war." One of his mercenaries advanced to try to pull Don Francisco back and away from the threat. 

The cartel men made for the door, but stopped short as Fabiola unveiled one of her weapons, a MAG 7, chambered a round, and took up a shooters position by the exit. 

Roberta looked down at Don Francisco, and said " _Es verdad, sí_ , if I touch you it could provoke a war." Roberta's leg shot out impossibly fast and caught and kicked the South African Merc trying to get to Don Francisco into the air, then scissored out again and sent him flying straight into the back wall, flowering the drywall. "Bloody 'ell!" the other merc said, and backed up with his hands raised.

She bent over Don Francisco, carefully putting her hand down on his armrest, but not touching him. "So _señor_ , you could attack the Lovelace family and try to finish us off before the Interior Ministry Security troops can arrive, true..." She said, leaning close to his face with a smile like a hungry shark. She pulled a grenade from under her apron and held it up in front of his face. He blanched and tried to get away, but she pinned him to the chair with her knee to his crotch. "Please don't make me have to be any more rude to you, _Señor Francisco_. I do not like having to be unladylike..." He sweated bullets, and said "Just do it, you bitch. Get it over with, _pinche puta!_ " 

Garcia looked pale after Roberta kicked the stuffing out of the first mercenary, and his brow and upper lip were sweating, but no one except Glynda and his maids was paying any attention to him. Glynda quietly used her semblance to wipe the sweat away, and then to support him in his seat. However, when Don Francisco called Roberta a _puta_ (whore), pale or not, Garcia balled up his fists and made to rise from his chair. 

' _Oh how adorably valiant,_ ' Glynda thought. ' _Defending the honor of our beloved Roberta…_ ' Nonetheless, Glynda used her semblance to clamp him to his seat, and to quietly form straps coming from his belt to wrap around his wrists, pulling his hands together and into his lap . She reached one hand into his lap under the table to cover his hands and hold them tightly, squeezing them softly to reassure him. ' _I can't let you get in the way and get hurt, Garci, our beloved._ ' She thought. Her weapon, the crop called the Disciplinarian, elevated from its holster in her boot to extend and rest across her thighs within easy reach.

Roberta smiled so savagely that Don Francisco lost his nerve and turned pale in fear. "Such uncouth words to a lady, _señor Francisco_. Perhaps you need to clean your mouth, _¿señor?_ " Roberta used her long tongue to pull the pin on the grenade, then pursed her lips and kissed the smooth round housing. Roberta then held the grenade under Don Francisco's nose, wiggling it mischievously. “I do believe this would cleanse even the filthiest pig’s mouth, yes?”

" _¡Ai!_ Put the pin back in and we'll talk... Just put the pin back in, _por favor!_ " Don Francisco was not a man accustomed to begging for things. "But _señor_ , you wanted to go to war so quickly. You can go to war if you must, but..." She released the lever, smiling, and placed the grenade in her mouth, closing her mouth around it. 

" _¡Loco puta! ¡Madre de Diós!_ Somebody help me!!" Don Francisco bellowed as he fought to get free. She easily held him in his chair with one hand on his shoulder, while the other men ran and cowered against the back wall except for the British Merc, who dove under the oak conference table. There was a muted boom, and smoke and flame shot from Roberta's nostrils. She opened her mouth and exhaled a plume of smoke into Don Francisco's face, making him cough and hack. Roberta reached into her mouth and pulled out pieces of shrapnel that were hot to the touch, which she dropped into his lap. She smiled her most predatory smile, showing him white perfect teeth undamaged by the blast. 

"You can go to war if you must, but remember... I will be waiting for you, _señor._ ” She released him and tidied up his collar for him. Shaking like a leaf, he put his head in his hands and tried to ignore the spreading stain around his crotch.

A few minutes later, after he had time to compose himself, Roberta and Glynda recorded on their scrolls and smartphones Don Francisco de la Veracruz Merisalsa signing the proposed Lovelace co-prosperity agreement on behalf of his family and the other eleven great families of South America. 

Eight years later, Garcia Lovelace was named one of the ten richest men in the world, and was praised worldwide for his philanthropy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the end Garcia, the nice guy, finishes first. And Roberta, the power behind the scenes, finally gets a happy ending. As Team Rifle evolved, it really became Roberta’s story. Chad never really liked torturing the heroes of his stories, so he would like a happy ending for Roberta’s tortured and twisted tale.
> 
> Hard to believe it’s been roughly a year since Chad passed away. Hopefully, wherever he is, he can read these. I hope you liked them, buddy. 
> 
> And who knows, maybe someday those of us who liked his writing will get to read more of it again? I could definitely see him in fanfiction author’s and RPG gamer’s Heaven somewhere….


End file.
